


I was alone till// You came and went// Now there's someone inside me// I think it's you

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 70s AU, M/M, mentions of mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Story inspired by the song Mad Love by The Pretty Reckless set in the 70s.The title of this one-shot is a few verses of the song actually.





	

Bill Cipher. He was still stuck in the '60s, wearing leather and listening to The Beatles and Pink Floyd and all the other great rock bands of that time. He also happened to be a huge David Bowie fan. And he is a demon and he roams the earth, looking for something to take his breath away and make him feel alive. And he settled in New York, the city that never sleeps. Bill just fell in love with New York, there was finally a place that could keep up with him. In between parties, concerts and hook-ups he was just walking down the streets, letting the spirit of the city overcome him. The city was just pulsing with life and Bill would feel that till the deepest parts of his body. And he loved it. That city was getting him high without any drugs and he was addicted to the feeling. He still needed a place to stay tho, so he charmed somebody into giving him a relatively small apartment with two rooms in the center of the city, where everything happened. He couldn't miss a thing, now, could he? Some days nothing exciting would happen and it would allow him to sit at home and listen to music, or to try some new recipes he found and take care of the plants he got with the apartment. Or maybe take a walk and go to a bookstore near his apartment to see if he could find any good books and then go to the coffee shop across the street, sit outside with a cup of hot tea and read the book he just found and then feed a stray cat that showed him some affection on his way home.  


And then there was Dipper Pines. Shy and lonely and very smart. Mabel ran away with some girl so now Dipper was all alone. And the pressure on him was even bigger since he always was the good kid, who listened to his parents and made all the right "choices", more like he let himself controlled. At that time he was in his early 20s, in his last year of college a college he dreaded because he didn't chose it. He was studying in a coffee shop that day because he wanted a change of scenery. With each day he couldn't bear not being able to do what he loves. He didn't want yo be a lawyer. He wanted to an artist who was studying the supernatural in his free time. Because he knew all of that was real. He's seen it once. But no one believed him, except for Mabel. But she wasn't there to stand up for him. Dipper wasn't blaming her for leaving at all tho, he understood why she left. She really loved Pacifica and since their parents weren't letting them date what other choice they had? So Dipper wasn't blaming Mabel for leaving. But that doesn't mean he wasn't feeling lonely without her or that he wished she was there to give him the courage to stand up for himself. But that wasn't possible. But his life was about to change, and so was Bill's.  


Bill entered his usual coffee shop, placed his usual order, flirted with the cashier and managed to snag a free cup of tea. He was about to go to his usual table and read, when something, more someone caught his attention. He looked at the brunette wearing a colourful sweater who was sitting at a table in the corner, reading. And in that moment something happened to Bill. He needed to talk with Dipper, even if it was the last thing he did. So he went over to Dipper, put his book and cup tea on the table and took the free seat in front of Dipper. Dipper didn't even bothered looking, he didn't care who sat in front of him as long as he could study unbothered.  


But obviously he couldn't. "Are you new around here, cause I haven't seen ya before?" Bill asked and Dipper put his book down, annoyed. He looked at Bill and was about to shut him off but then something inside of him stopped him. "That because I'm not from here, just wanted a change of scenery this afternoon." He said admiring Bill.  


The demon just looked otherworldly with his ebony skin that had patches of white skin from place to place, symmetrical face with pretty sharp features and his shiny gold freckles he had on his face, neck and, from what Dipper could see, his arms aswell. There were also Bill's eyes that were intriguing Dipper. One of them was a solid gold, which was not specific to human, and the other one was just white, with no iris or pupil. And there was also the scar was that starting at three quarters on the left side of Bill's forehead and was ending in the middle of his left cheek, going through his white eye. The scar was going deep and the skin it was going across was white, making it stand out from afar. Bill's shoulder length hair was matching in colour with his right eye and his freckles, it being a gold-blonde.  


And Dipper was just charmed by this blonde leather wearing guy that was sitting across him. And he was asking himself why would someone like Bill choose to talk with him out of all people? He was quite a loser and Bill was this good looking and badass man, who could definitely do better than Dipper. "Name's Bill. What's your name?" Bill asked extending his hand and Dipper shook it, trying to fake confidence. "I'm Dipper. Why are you talking with me tho?" He asked and then he cursed himself for asking that.  


But luckily for Dipper, Bill wasn't thrown off by the question. The demon laughed shortly and then he took a sip from his tea as he said: "Because I think you're cute. I looked at you and I was charmed instantly and nothing caught my eye quite like you did before so I just had to talk with you." Bill smirked and then he added: "If you don't mind it, of course." "I don't mind it at all." Dipper said, feeling his face burning up. "How about we talk more tomorrow afternoon? I have quite an important exam tomorrow and I'd like to revise for it." He added. "Sure. Want some help with revising?" Bill asked and Dipper gave it a thought. "I'd love some help." He said and he flashed a smile at Bill.  


Bill helped Dipper revise and in the following day they met again in the same place. The two started talking and they discovered they had more things to talk about then they thought. And winter passed, followed by spring and summer and they kept seeing each other and grew closer to and closer. First it was an awkward hug, then a less awkward hug. Eventually Bill kissed Dipper's cheek and after a while Dipper started returning the kiss. And then in a hot day in July they kissed.  


Dipper just pulled Bill into a kiss and the demon didn't protest. The kiss was unsure and clumsy, but Bill was still happy. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, pulled him closer and took control of the kiss, using his extensive experience as an advantage. And it worked. Dipper was practically melting in his arms and was just overwhelmed by the kiss. Bill was enjoying the feeling of Dipper's lips against his own and the way their tongues danced, and he just didn't want to stop. But he had to. So eventually he pulled away and the two looked in each other's eyes. Dipper started panicking and the two agreed to never speak of that incident again.  


It was the end of October when the coffee shop the two met up at closed. "Can't believe it's closed." Bill said, visibly affected. "I've come here every week since I moved here. It's not fair." He said. For some reason it affected him so much. And that reason was because that broke the Heaven he created for himself. A Heaven where everything was going smoothly and just the way he wanted it. A Heaven where he wasn't thinking about how alone he was and a Heaven where he was more than an empty shell with no soul, no passions, no interests besides destruction. And now it all shattered because of one small piece.  


"Hey, it's gonna be fine. You said you live nearby, let's go at your place today and we'll look for a new coffee shop tomorrow." Dipper said and in that moment everything was right again for Bill. Dipper could always make him feel at ease. "Yea, it's definitely not the end of the world, that'll be in 2012, we have enough time until then." Bill said with a small smile on his face. Dipper smiled brightly at the demon and pressed his lips against Bill's, just once and just for a second. "See? Everything's fine. Shall we go now? I got to be at my parent's house in a few hours for a stupid dinner and I don't want to waste anymore time." Dipper said and Bill nodded.  


The two walked up to Bill's place and Dipper looked around the apartment. Knowing Bill he found it quite hard to believe that he would stay in such a small place, and as he looked around the apartment he found it even harder to believe that was Bill's place. Everything was neatly put in order. The bookshelves were taking up a whole wall, only half of them were filled with books, which were sorted by author and the authors were sorted alphabetically. In the corner there was a pitch black piano and on the wall opposite to the shelves was the small kitchen which was cleaned up recently, Dipper guessed it was cleaned up that very morning actually, and everything was neatly ordered as well. All over the room there were plants of different sizes, which all looked well kept and freshly watered and it was all so shocking to Dipper.  


"You alright?" Bill asked and Dipper turned around to look at the demon. "Yeah, I'm great. I just wasn't expecting this place to be so..." He began, but he stopped halfway. There was no reason for him to think that Bill couldn't live in a place like that. "So what?" Bill asked as he took off Dippers coat and put it on the hanger. "Small and neat and ordered and I just never thought you'd have your life so well put together." Dipper admitted, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm not surprised." Bill said with a laugh as he turned to Dipper.  


"This place is so small because I am barely here and I don't want to have to waste time cleaning it up a huge place I don't even use. And believe it or not I love having my things neatly ordered, despite how much I love complete and absolute chaos. And what part of my life seems well put together?" He said as he started making tea, for him, and coffee, for Dipper. "Also would you be a sweetheart to get two mugs, they're in the top shelf, thank you." He added and it took Dipper a few seconds to react. He did as Bill told him and took two black mugs and set them on the small two person table from right next to the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chair.  


"Well your fridge is full and you have plants that are well taken care of and you have such big shelves full of books you read and you have this beautiful piano I assume you know how to play and I don't know, everything here seems so well put together." Dipper explained and Bill smiled. "Yeah, well I'm still a mess don't worry. I'm still drunk or high most of the time." Bill said just as he poured the tea and the coffee in the mugs.   


Bill sat down, facing Dipper and he felt the same way he did when he first met Dipper: he was nervous and had butterflies in his stomach. "There is something I wanted to talk with you about for a little while now, but I never did because we were always in public." Dipper began and Bill was growing more and more nervous with each word that was coming out of Dipper's mouth. "What is it?" Bill asked, playing it cool. He wouldn't ever show Dipper that he was nervous around him. "This may sound ridiculous...",  Dipper began but then he sighed, "you know what, it won't sound ridiculous because you have gold shiny freckles that change their colour based on your mood. Bill, I don't think, no let me rephrase that, I am sure you're not human." He said and Bill looked at Dipper stunned.  


"Am I correct?" Dipper asked and Bill nodded slowly. "Y-yeah." He said, still surprised by what Dipper told him. "Don't you tell me I'm the first person who realized that!" Dipper said and Bill chuckled. "Well, actually you are. I would ask how you figured it out, but I think you answered that question earlier." Bill said and Dipper smiled at the demon. "I guess I did, but it wasn't only that. But I haven't figured out what you are. And that's what I wanted to talk about. I'm just very curious if you're not human, then what are you?" Dipper asked and Bill smirked as he said: "I'm a demon." "Hmmm...I wouldn't have guessed, but I suppose that explains your fucked up sense of humour. And an other question you've never answered me is how old you are, can you tell me now that I know you're a demon?" Dipper asked excited and Bill chuckled. He loved seeing Dipper this excited.  


"Yes, I can answer that now." Bill said took off Dipper's glasses. "I have...well, over one trillion years." Bill said as he put on Dipper's glasses. He took them off seconds later and handed them over to Dipper. "Shit, but you're blind." Bill said, rubbing his left eye. "And now my all-seeing eye hurts. Fuck." He added and Dipper chuckled. "Aw, it'll go away in a bit." Dipper said and leaned over the table and kissed Bill's forehead. "Will a kiss make it better?" He asked, even tho he knew the answer, both the real one and what Bill will tell him. "Yes, it definitely would help." Bill said just as Dipper expected. Dipper put back on his glasses and pressed his lips against Bill's. The demon smiled against Dipper's lips, just as Dipper pulled away.  


"I said a kiss, I never mentioned how long will the kiss last." Dipper teased with a smirk when he saw the disappointment from Bill's face and Bill's freckles turned a light shade of red. "Well that's not very nice of you, Pinetree." Bill said and Dipper started laughing. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Dipper asked, sipping from his coffee. "Holy shit, this coffee is so good!" He said before Bill had the chance to say anything. "Really?" Bill asked amused. "Yes! It's the best coffee I've ever drank in my life." "Well then I promise I'll make you coffee more often then." Bill said, cupping Dipper's face with his hand and making Dipper look into his eyes. "I'd love that."  


"Then it's settled. But you really don't mind dating a demon, who is so much older than you and who did so many horrible things?" Bill asked and Dipper answered with a shrug: "Well, I really enjoy your company and you've been nothing but nice towards me, plus I've never seen you doing anything bad so no, I don't mind. Also when did we said we're dating?" Dipper asked and Bill rolled his eyes. "Right, like it's not obvious or anything." Bill said drinking his tea and then he got up and washed the mug. "Yeah, I guess it is quite obvious. Wow, I must be such a disappointment to my parents who hate homosexual people. And to disappoint them even more I started going out with you and you're the embodiment of everything they hate." Dipper said with a laugh and Bill couldn't help but smile.  


"And does it bother you?" Bill asked as he sat back down. "I don't know. Because on one hand I really enjoy your company and I just love you so much, but on the other hand I'm scared, because what will happen if my parents find out?" Dipper said and Bill took Dipper's hand and kissed its top softly. "Well then they don't need to find out." Bill said and their eyes met. "Yeah, it'll be our secret." Dipper said just above a whisper. "Yes, but what a shame that I can't tell the whole world how much I love you,  or perhaps I can." Bill said and Dipper looked at him wide eyed. "What do you mean?" He asked and Bill smirked before leaning in and whispering in Dipper's ear: "I love you Dipper Pines, more than anything."  


"There. Now my whole world knows how much I love you." Bill said looking into Dipper's eyes. "You're an idiot." Dipper muttered, his face turning red. "But you love me." Bill added and Dipper took his mug and didn't say a word until he finished his coffee. "Sadly I do love you." Dipper huffed and Bill kissed his cheek. "C'mon, don't be upset." Bill said and Dipper smirked. "Will you show me the rest of your apartment?" Dipper asked. "Sure, there's only my bedroom and the bathroom left. It's quite a small apartment. And they're right after that door." Bill said pointing towards a door between the kitchen and the hanger. "Can I see your bedroom?" Dipper asked and Bill shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  


Bill got up, walked down the small corridor from between the living room and his bedroom, opened the door that led to his bedroom and then he said: "Knock yourself out, kid!" Dipper stepped shyly next to Bill and peeked inside and just the rest of the room everything was neatly put in place. The only things in the room were a bed, which was the first thing you saw when you were entering the room, and a small shelf, just as long as the bed and which was full of vinyls. On top of it was a vinyl player and two speakers on each side of the vinyl player.  


"This is all?" Dipper asked and Bill chuckled. "What were you expecting?" Bill asked with a smirk and Dipper realized that he had no clue what he was expecting. "I don't know. But why do you keep your vinyls here?" Dipper asked and Bill entered the room and took Dipper's hand and dragged him in. "Lay down on the bed, it's better if I show you." Bill said as he closed the door. Dipper sat on the bed, a tiny bit uneasy because he had no idea what Bill was about to do. "Relax. It's not what you think." Bill said, as if somehow he sensed how tensed Dipper was. The demon put out a record and showed the cover to Dipper.  


"This is one of the best records I've ever heard. David Bowie is a genius. And he is my second favourite, after Led Zeppelin." Bill said and then he put the vinyl on the vinyl player and set it up before hitting play. "After we finish listening to this I need to put you to listen some Led Zeppelin." He whispered as he sat next to Dipper. Bill laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, while Dipper watched him in awe, trying to understand the demon's intentions.  


"Just lay next to me and close your eyes, Pinetree. Let the music carry your soul far far away and let it take your breath away." Bill muttered and Dipper laid down and nuzzled against Bill with his head on Bill's chest. The demon wrapped his arms around Dipper and pulled him closer. Dipper closed his eyes aswell and the two laid there, listening to music, completely and utterly in love.


End file.
